1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fresnel magnifying lens, specifically a fresnel magnifying lens card holder that holds and releases a credit card sized card (hereinafter may be interchangeably called a standardized card).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fresnel lens has been incorporated into various objects as a magnifier and visual aid. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,199, entitled "Credit Card With Magnifying Lens", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,405, entitled "Credit Card With A Fresnel Magnifying Lens Formed By A Section Of The Transparent Core", both issued in 1995, Finkelstein, et al. have shown how a fresnel magnifier could be incorporated into a machine readable, financial card. This card is capable of accommodating the encoded data and graphics as required by the financial institutions. The fresnel magnifying window serves as a visual aid to help its users to check the accuracy of the printed receipts at point of sale.
There are other known/conventional schemes involving a fresnel magnifier. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889, issued Aug. 30, 1977, Orentreich, et al. incorporated a fresnel magnifier into a part of a lipstick cap and a cosmetic container top to magnify the small print on a separate part of the container. In 1974, Roberto Barbour was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,917 for a box and viewer assembly that holds and views slides with a fresnel magnifier. Ralph L. Anthony, in 1964, was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,883 for a book cover with a fresnel magnifier. Moreover, in 1968, Rudolf Vogel was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,347 for a pocket fresnel magnifier in a transparent case with an opaque liner for accepting advertising messages.